


Easy

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no gain<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Apparently, Steve is easy, although Danny disagrees, naturally<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/) for one of the recent weekend challenges at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

"I'm easy, honestly."

"You are _never_ easy."

"Who says?"

"Apart from almost everyone?"

"Who's 'almost everyone'?"

"Almost _everyone_. Anyone who's ever had intercourse with you."

"Excuse me? _Intercourse?_ "

"You do realize that _intercourse_ doesn't have to be sexual, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I'm not that stupid."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Well, you could have fooled me."

"You're not hard to fool."

"Ha ha. Anyway, I would have accepted your answer without question if we'd been talking about _sexual_ intercourse."

"What?"

"You've already forgotten your answer to the question, haven't you?"

"I haven't forgotten; I just didn't realize my sexual morals were going to be in question!"

"Babe, almost everything you do _should_ be in question."

"Has it ever occurred to you that if you didn't turn every decision we have to make into an argument, we might actually be eating by now?"

"Kamekona's then?"

"Kamekona's."

"You sure?"

"I'll drive."

~//~


End file.
